Happy Happy Joy Joy Gone Wrong
by Sezzi n Reene
Summary: Read on as a song is attempted to be sung, characters cause mayhem and 1 poor person tries to keep it all under control.R


   There is a stage. It has a microphone and a single spotlight focused on it. A figure walks up into the spotlight; the figure has blue hair and glasses, and is wearing white trousers and a sparkly blue top. She also has shimmering blue wings.

   "Um........ hi, my name is Sezzi and I shall be singing Happy happy joy joy......." She falls silent and the music starts.

   "Happy happy joy joy..."

   Tyson Granger runs across the stage, pursued by Kai Hiwatari who is wielding an axe, they are followed by a teenage girl dressed in a black knee length cloak and black jeans, her hair is silver, she looks annoyed.

   Sezzi seems to be too caught up in what she is doing to notice this and continues singing; she has lost her earlier nervousness.

   "Happy happy joy joy..."

   Tyson is chased by Max then Hillary, the silver haired teen reappears, holding Kai's axe and a sign which says I'm Reene, I'm trying to keep the stage clear. she spots Tyson, Hillary and Max, she drops the sign, and with the axe chases them offstage.

Sezzi is oblivious to the chaos taking place behind her, and carries on singing; she has reached the final part of the verse.

   "Happy happy joy joy joy!"

    Reene comes back and sits on the edge of the stage, the axe has red stains on it she smile maliciously, Sezzi has a massive grin on her face as she gets an idea.

   "Right, this time you join in, 1, 2, 3, and, Happy happy joy joy......." Reene half dozes, but wakes up fully when she spots a red and black blur being chased round the stage by a blur with a mallet, she stands and picks up the axe....

   Sezzi folds her wings out of the way, but does nothing else to show what's going on around her has been noticed, yup, she carries on singing.

  "Happy happy joy joy..." both blurs notice Reene's axe and decide a speedy exit is wise, a small black pig wanders onto the stage, Reene grins evilly and pulls out a thermos flask which she unscrews and tips over his head, there is now a verrrrry embarrassed boy with just a bandanna on standing beside Reene, a scream of joy comes from offstage, a blur........and the boy is being glomped...........by another boy, Reene's face is a cross of surprise, amusement and disgust.

   Sezzi's eye starts twitching, and her arms are clamped against her sides as she represses the urge to jump and squeal like a fangirl. She continues the song

   ".....Happy happy joy joy joy!"  Reene begins to spin her axe around her hand, after a few seconds Cornelius pulls (a bright red) Ryoga offstage.

   Sezzi glares out at you.

   "You weren't singing. You have one more chance. Sing or I'll set Deathscythe on you, 1, 2, 3, and, Happy happy joy joy......"

   Cornelius appears on stage and thanks a baffled Reene silently whilst shaking her hand. A 14 year old boy in School uniform runs across stage, panic stricken, he tries to hide behind Reene and Cornelius.

   Sezzi glares at the ceiling, a bit falls down in front of her, startled she sends an apologetic glance upward, and carries on singing

   "Happy happy joy joy............" A teacher with a rather thick, rolled up exercise book in hand looks around the stage, furious.

   Without turning round, Sezzi points to where Reene and Cornelius are standing; rolling her eyes she starts the final bit.

   "Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy ..." the teacher starts hitting the boy over his head with the exercise book, in time to the happys, he crouches down and tries to protect himself. Reaching the finale, Sezzi shouts

   "Joy, Joy, JOY!!!!!!!!!"

   Then she turns round and spots what is happening, raising an eyebrow she begins to walk offstage, until she spots Kai walking out of the wings she stops, squeals and glomps Kai, he tries to muster up a glare, fails and sighs. The Bladebreakers reappear and laugh at Kai, who glares. Reene herds every one out until only the teacher, the pupil, Kai, Sezzi and herself are left, the teacher drags the boy out. Kai, fed up with being humiliated, tries to drag Sezzi off the stage. She protests and digs her heels in, refusing to go until Kai leans over and whispers something to her. She blinks, looks thoughtful and grins, finally allowing him to drag her off. Just before they go out of sight, she waves to Reene and shouts:

   "See you later!" They disappear.

   Reene is alone on-stage she hums a few bars of "bloody valentine"(good charlotte) then, with the axe still in her hand, vanishes................

Don't know 'bout Sezzi, but I don't own:" Happy Happy Joy Joy"

                                                            "Beyblade"

                                                            "Ranma"

                                                            "Tithe"

                                                            "Deathscythe"

                                                            or "Good Charlotte

Unfortunately, I don't own any of these either Reene. No fair. I want Kai. j-j


End file.
